Your Guardian Angel
by keyofhappy
Summary: A Songfic - 'Your Guardian Angel - RJA' - It's a sad story, it focuses a lot on Scorpius' love for Rose and his ability to stay with her during hard times.


This is my first ever attempt at writing any type of fanfiction. Well I have tried before, but I failed miserably. (I suck at writing dialogue). I accept all types of criticism. Thanks!

I don't own the song, nor do I own the characters.

* * *

><p><em>When I see your smile<br>Tears run down my face_

You're sitting with Cassie and Leo on your lap. Your mother, father and brother are all surrounding you, and you're all laughing. I'm watching you from the doorway; I haven't seen you smile like that in months. Cracker, our puppy is running at your feet, barking at you to pick him up, so you do and he licks your nose. Leo jumps off your lap and runs to Mum. You can't help but laugh that intoxicating laugh that I fell in love with. You turn around and see me watching you; I slowly wipe away the tears that seemed to have fallen. I never thought I would see you smile again, and I'm just so happy.

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

It's back. The smile is gone. But I'm here for you. You try and push me away; you don't want me to see you like this, but I promised you on our wedding day that I will be here for you through sickness and health, 'till death do us part. This is the second time you've relapsed; the doctors say it will be your last, that there is no chance of remission. I cuddle you closer to me. I tell you, "I will never let you fall Rose." And the tears start streaming down your face, I have to be strong for you, but I can't stop my own from falling.

_Seasons are changing  
>And waves are crashing<br>And stars are falling all for us  
>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<br>I can show you I'll be the one_

Cassie and Leo know what's happening now. Cassie hasn't spoken to me in weeks; she hates me for hiding it from her. Leo cut his hair for you, so you wouldn't be ashamed of yourself. The treatment sends you into violent retching, I have to shoo Cassie and Leo from the room, Cassie's eyes are glazed over with tears, and Leo retreats with his head down. You make it through the winter, it's now spring, your favourite season, the flowers are blooming and Leo's hay fever is at an all time high. I hate the world for this season being your worst. Looking at you sleep it is as if there is nothing wrong, but then you wake up, a medicated mess. But I'm right here beside you.

_Cause you're my  
>My true love<br>My whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cause I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away<br>Please tell me you'll stay_

I made us renew our vows, I want you to always remember that you are mine and I am yours, whole heartedly, that no one will ever capture my heart like you have, and no one ever will. Your mother approached me that day, "What you're doing is amazing Scorpius, she just doesn't want you to hurt anymore." I'm angry at you for trying to push me away, trying to push your family away. You're pushing your children away and it's hurting us.

_Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<em>

No matter how much you think that I will fall in love again, I won't. I can't. I couldn't do that to you, or to myself, I would be kidding myself. I have enough left of you to continue for the rest of my life. You gave me two beautiful children, two kids who love me even when I'm being the _big bad wolf. _And two children who I will love unconditionally, two who will remind me of the love I hold for you. And of course today it rains, it's actually storming. Thunder is crashing and lightning is flashing, it's fitting. Today is the last day you need me, but it's not the last that I need you, I need you forever Rose. I cuddle Cassie and Leo as you say your last goodbyes. Cassie screams for you not to go, Leo is void of any emotion, but he has tears cascading down his face. I don't know if you can hear us but we can hear as you slowly slip away from us, I leave you with one last kiss and the monotone beeping surrounds my head.

It gets easier as the months go on, but there is a constant dull ache in my chest which can't be filled. Cassie and Leo are my only lifelines, without them I would join you, my dear Rose. Cassie started school this year, you would be proud, a Ravenclaw just like us. Leo was jealous of her going to Hogwarts, but he was still having fun at primary school. I went back to work slowly, I have a photo of all four of us on my desk, and I look at it every day and I remember you. I remember everything about you. I love you Rose, I always will.

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>


End file.
